1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reinforcing and cushioning structures which are used in the corners of shipping and storage containers to protect the contents thereof from harmful contact with the outside carton. More particularly this relates to a one-piece folded paperboard corner post or corner pad constructions which act as cushioning structures in an assembled container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where an article is to be shipped in a container and where it is necessary that the article not come into contact with the surfaces of the container, such as in the shipment of an appliance or other large heavy item, it is commonplace to mount the item on some sort of pallet and surround it with corrugated paperboard, and further to place in the corners of the package between the article and the corners of the outer container some type of corner pad which serves to reinforce the container and to prevent the article from moving against the sides and corners during movement and shipment. Previously, corner posts or corner pads have been made from multiple thicknesses of paperboard folded in a general spiral or in a configuration with scores and cuts allowing panels to be folded into a 90.degree. angle solid structure that it fits in the corner. Triangular corner posts have also been commonly used. These pads must, of necessity, be erected prior to assembly and insertion into the container.
It is desirable that a design be generated which uses less material than the traditional type of corner pad, and one which may be erected and assembled prior to the time at which it is to be inserted into the carton or container and designed so that it will remain in its erected form which would result in the saving of labor at the assembly point.